The present invention concerns a method and an apparatus for controlling an electromagnetic load (device). From the German Patent Application No. DE-O 44 15 361, a method and an apparatus for controlling an electromagnetic load are known. Such electromagnetic loads are intended in particular to control the fuel metering in internal combustion engines. A solenoid valve establishes the injection duration in this process.
In solenoid valves, a certain time span normally passes between the drive time point and the reaction of the solenoid valve. This time span is normally known as the switching time of the valve. This switching time is a function of various parameters, such as the coil temperature and the current flowing through the coil. A variable switching time of the solenoid valve results in turn in a variable injection duration and thus in a changing injected fuel quantity.